Tu as tué mon père !
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: L'apparition d'un jeune homme roux, lors d'un repas de famille au Terrier, va bouleversé le futur, pourtant déjà tracé. Slash, Yaoi.


**Titre** : Tu as tué mon père !

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, mpreg implicite

 **Disclaimer** : Personne n'est à moi car je ne suis pas J... Hé mais si ! Willy est à moi !

 **Statut** : Terminée

 **Résumé** : L'apparition d'un jeune homme roux, lors d'un repas de famille au Terrier, va bouleversé le futur, pourtant déjà tracé.

 **NdA** : Pauu et Audrey sont les meilleures. Bon, ça vous vous en douterez, c'est elles qui l'ont écrit. Moi je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que c'est vrai et que j'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête. J'avais envie d'un truc un peu différent, ni Snarry, ni Drarry, alors voilà. Bonne lecture.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya pour la relecture (et bah non! finalement, je suis aussi passée par le stade de correction… :P) et AudeSnape pour la relecture et la correction si ma mémoire est bonne :p Merciiiiii les filles !

* * *

Tu as tué mon père !

Toute la famille Weasley était rassemblée dans le jardin du Terrier. Le soleil brillait en ce 28 juillet 1997 et l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Bien sûr, tous avaient en tête la soirée de la veille qui avait coûté l'oreille de Fred, la vie de Maugrey Fol'Oeil et celle d'Hedwige. Pour autant, ils avaient décidé de profiter de cette journée et de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de penser à la guerre, aux dangers, aux batailles à venir. Juste, savourer la présence de la famille, des proches et ne pas penser au lendemain.

Ainsi, ils étaient tous rassemblés. Arthur et Molly présidaient, s'occupant du bien être de tout le monde. Bill était là avec sa compagne Fleur lui tenant tendrement la main. En face d'eux, Fred et George, facilement différenciables maintenant, parlaient avec Angelina, la petite amie de ce dernier. Percy était à côté et parlait avec sa compagne, Audrey, Ginny et Charlie, présents pour l'occasion. Venait ensuite Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air gênés ; tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient follement amoureux, mais ils se contentaient de leur lancer des petits coups d'œil amusés.

Venaient ensuite quelques membres de l'Ordre du phœnix : Minerva McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Dodge. Tous avaient accepté l'invitation de Molly et Arthur, voulant souffler un peu, après la trahison de Severus et la mort d'Albus.

Seules trois personnes manquaient à l'appel : Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Ces derniers avaient prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas être présents, mais Harry, lui, s'était simplement enfermé dans la chambre de Ron et n'en sortait plus. Il n'avait pas mangé et personne ne lui en voulait vraiment...

Cette année avait été difficile, et le coup de grâce lui avait été donné la veille, lorsque sa chouette était morte pendant son transfert. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait déjà pas le moral, était réellement affecté par tout cela.

Alors ils le laissaient s'en remettre, et profitaient ensemble de cette journée.

Cela-dit, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu lorsqu'ils virent un jeune homme se diriger vers eux. De loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir ses longs cheveux roux qui se balançaient dans le vent, au rythme de ses pas, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez fin et sa stature plutôt grande et imposante.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, ils se rendirent compte de trois choses. L'une d'elle était que le jeune homme ressemblait énormément à un Weasley, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne le connaissait. La deuxième était physique : il avait environ dix-sept ans, de magnifiques yeux bleus, comme l'océan pacifique, tirant légèrement sur le vert, des taches de rousseur et était habillé comme un moldu. La troisième chose qu'ils remarquèrent était qu'il avait traversé les barrières magiques sans même sembler se rendre compte de leur présence.

Personne n'avait esquissé le moindre geste alors que le jeune homme s'approchait à pas vifs de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés. Ils étaient trop surpris par ces petits détails qui rendaient cette apparition presque irréelle.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'inconnu se posta devant Bill, leva son bras et lui assena un violent – et douloureux – coup de poing au visage, que tout le monde put enfin réagir. Les sorts fusèrent sur l'étranger, sans pour autant le toucher, tous rebondissant sur un bouclier invisible.

Cela-dit, le jeune homme n'y prêta pas tellement attention car après son coup, il était resté là, debout, la respiration haletante, les poings serrés dont l'un en sang, alors que Bill était propulsé à terre, sa chaise renversée.

L'étranger allait se jeter à nouveau sur lui lorsque Charlie le ceintura de ses bras puissants, l'empêchant de bondir. Pendant ce temps, Arthur tirait son fils pour l'éloigner et soigner son visage ensanglanté.

Le jeune homme se débattait avec acharnement dans l'étreinte serrée de Charlie qui commençait à lâcher prise, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup mieux bâti que le plus jeune. Celui-ci se jetait avec une force exceptionnelle, mais surtout, désespérée et c'est ce que remarqua la matriarche Weasley alors que l'étranger commençait à crier. Des cris d'animal blessé, déchirants, qui tirèrent les larmes à Ginny, prostrée au bout de la table.

Il se débattait encore et toujours, voulant atteindre sa cible, prêt à s'arracher un bras si cela pouvait lui permettre de se défaire de la poigne de Kingsley qui intervenait en renfort. Après quelques cris, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues, alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour s'adresser vraiment à l'homme qu'il voulait frapper, mais cette phrase, qui glaça tout le monde, était dite avec colère et désespoir, comme dans un dernier cri de guerre :

« Tu as tué mon père ! » hurla-t-il.

Chacun cessa de bouger, même lui. Il était visiblement épuisé et pleurait sans honte, face à toutes ces personnes dont les baguettes étaient pointées sur lui. Il s'en moquait. Tout son être transpirait la tristesse et Molly, la maman poule de la tribu, ne pouvait résister à un adolescent en détresse.

« Qu... Quoi ? » bafouilla Bill sans se relever, regardant le jeune homme avec les yeux écarquillés. « Je n'ai tué personne. »

« Tout est ta faute, ta faute ! » sanglotait le garçon qui s'était laissé glisser au sol.

« Voyons, je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de... » commença Fleur.

« _La ferme ! La ferme !_ » hurla le jeune homme en se redressant. « C'est de ta faute à toi aussi ! »

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison et nous allons essayer de comprendre, » dit gentiment Molly en lui faisant un sourire confiant.

Elle s'abaissa pour lui caresser la joue, ce qui fit couler encore plus de larmes sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Mais maman, » protesta Percy, « Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire entrer un étranger chez nous ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore chez moi, » répondit Molly d'une voix légèrement plus froide que d'habitude, signifiant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vraiment pardonné à Percy.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et n'insista pas.

« Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? » demanda ensuite Molly.

« William, » répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

« Oh, comme mon fils ! Nous l'appelons Bill mais ce n'est que son surnom, » s'exclama joyeusement Molly.

« Je sais, » répondit William d'une voix froide en fixant l'homme qui se relevait péniblement.

Celui-ci détailla son agresseur, surpris, mais aussi en colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ce qu'il lui voulait. Ce garçon était un amas de rage et de tristesse, cachant une immense douleur.

« Je n'ai tué personne, » dit-il calmement en le regardant dans les yeux, espérant le calmer un peu.

Pourtant, cette simple phrase sembla raviver la combativité du jeune homme qui se remit à se débattre en grognant, faisant reculer Bill d'un pas. Heureusement, Charlie et Kingsley lui tenaient toujours un bras chacun et réussirent à le maîtriser à nouveau.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » hurla William.

« Bien bien bien... » dit Molly, essayant de se convaincre et de convaincre les autres, que cette journée n'était pas gâchée et continuerait dans la bonne humeur. « Rentrons, nous verrons ce qu'il en est. »

Tout le monde commença à se lever mais William les retint d'un geste.

« Je ne parlerai qu'à Arthur, Molly, Charlie et Bill, » dit-il en crachant le dernier prénom.

« Je veux venir aussi ! » objecta Fleur en se redressant.

« Non, » dit simplement William d'une voix froide, qui sembla faire chuter la température même du soleil.

« Mais je... »

« Ne nous disputons pas, » interrompit Molly. « C'est d'accord, Fleur ne viendra pas, mais je veux que Kingsley soit présent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda William en haussant un sourcil.

« Si tu veux de nouveau te jeter sur l'un de nous, il pourra nous défendre. De plus, c'est un Auror et sa parole aura plus de poids si nous devons avoir recours à un procès, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Dis-toi que c'est pour nous, une preuve de ta bonne foi. »

« D'accord, » dit le jeune homme en se dégageant de la poigne des deux autres.

Sous l'œil curieux et anxieux de toutes les personnes présentes, le groupe partit en direction de la maison. William était surveillé de près par Charlie et Kingsley alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œils rageurs en direction de Bill.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon encombré et douillet, ils purent tous voir William regarder avec une sorte de fascination tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il s'approcha des photos alignées sur la cheminée et regarda chacune d'entre elles, fronçant les sourcils, souriant doucement parfois.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il put voir que tout le monde s'était assis. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le fauteuil restant, qui faisait face aux autres. Il se sentit mal tout à coup, pris d'un vertige, et Molly sembla le comprendre, car elle se leva vivement pour l'attraper par le bras et le forcer à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je préférais un Whisky... » grogna le jeune homme en se tenant la tête, les coudes fermement plantés dans ses genoux.

« Hors de question ! Tu es trop jeune » répondit-elle fermement.

Avec la douceur d'une mère, elle prit un plaid posé là et l'enroula autour des épaules de celui qui était – pour elle – encore un enfant.

« Vous êtes exactement comme il me l'a décrit... » fit le jeune homme avec un sourire triste.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant. « Qui t'a parlé de moi ? »

William souffla profondément, avant de fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mon père, Harry Potter. »

§§§

Un immense silence plana suite à cette révélation. Plus aucun mouvement ne se fit, pas même des battements de cœur, c'était comme si le temps lui même s'était arrêté. Chaque personne le fixait, s'attendant certainement à le voir crier "Surprise !".

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer tout le monde avec tristesse, regret, rancœur et une pointe d'envie. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Encore. Il avait l'impression de s'être transformé en fontaine ces derniers jours.

« Attends, » dit Bill après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai tué ton père, Harry Potter, qui a le même âge que toi, et qui est en ce moment même dans la chambre de Ron ? »

Le fils Weasley se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avisa le visage tristement sérieux de son vis à vis. Le jeune homme reprit la parole avec un ricanement sinistre :

« Il n'est pas dans la chambre de Ron. »

En un instant, Arthur et Kingsley furent dans les escaliers, claquant chaque porte du Terrier, à la recherche de leur protégé. Pendant ce temps, Charlie s'était rapproché du jeune homme, pour empêcher toute fuite ou toute attaque, redoutant un piège. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme, dont les larmes coulaient sans pour autant qu'il ne montre d'émotion, se lève et entoure sa taille de ses bras, pour plonger sa tête dans son cou.

Charlie, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, alors qu'il sentait son col devenir humide et d'infimes tremblements dans le corps du plus jeune. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentit instantanément un immense besoin de le protéger.

Il n'était pas le seul surpris, car Bill et Molly le regardait faire, des interrogations pleins les yeux.

Arthur et Kingsley redescendirent quelques secondes plus tard, l'air défaits.

« Il n'est pas là, » déclara Arthur, lançant un regard suspicieux au jeune homme, responsable de toute cette agitation.

« Comment le savais-tu ? » intervint Kingsley pour la première fois, alors qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

« Je viens du futur, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur mon père, » répondit William qui, sans se dégager de l'étreinte de Charlie, se tourna légèrement pour les voir du coin de l'oeil.

Même s'ils s'en étaient tous doutés, la nouvelle fut un choc pour tout le monde. Molly mit la main devant sa bouche, Charlie resserra son bras, Arthur sursauta et fit tomber le vase qui était posé sur le guéridon à côté de lui, Kingsley raffermit encore la prise sur sa baguette et Bill pâlit légèrement.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? Où est Harry et comment nous prouver que tu viens du futur ? »

« Je m'appelle William Potter, surnommé Willy, j'ai dix-sept ans et je ne vous dirai pas où se trouve mon père actuellement. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il n'est pas en danger, » déclara William en les regardant dans les yeux chacun leur tour.

Il s'éloigna de Charlie et se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, prenant un air sérieux et détaché.

« Je viens bel et bien du futur, et je peux vous le prouver. Je peux vous dire, par exemple, que mon père vous considère comme sa mère Molly. Que l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, même dans le futur, fut celui où vous êtes venue avec Bill en tant que "famille" juste avant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je sais aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'il revient de chez les Dursley, vous lui jetez des coups d'œil inquiets quand vous pensez qu'il ne vous voit pas, et que ça lui réchauffe le cœur, » dit-il avec tendresse à Molly qui avait commencé à sangloter.

« Arthur, la première fois que vous avez rencontré mon père, c'était après qu'il ait été secouru à Privet Drive par Fred, George et Ronald, avec votre Ford Angelina. Vous aimez lui poser des questions sur les inventions Moldues, au sujet, par exemple, des canards en plastique pour le bain ou de l'électricité. Juste avant sa troisième année, vous l'avez mis en garde contre Sirius Black, son parrain qui s'est révélé être innocent et qui est mort deux ans plus tard, passant à travers le voile au département des mystères, bataille dans laquelle vous étiez présent Auror Shacklebolt. Je me dois d'ailleurs de vous dire que mon père vous a toujours trouvé super cool, » déclara William avec un sourire timide pour le grand homme qui le lui rendit, se détendant au fil de son discours.

Il se tourna vers Charlie et le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

« Charlie, je sais que tu es bisexuel, bien que je ne sache pas si tu en es toi même conscient à cette époque, ni si tes parents sont au courant, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse, » dit William, qui, en regardant les visages de Molly et Arthur qui avaient écarquillés les yeux, se rendit bien compte qu'il avait commis un impair.

Charlie lui lança un regard rassurant, semblant se moquer de cette révélation subite.

« Je sais surtout que tu as aidé Harry, Ron et Hermione, à récupérer le dragon qu'Hagrid voulait élever dans sa cabane, Norbert, ou plutôt Norberta, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et je vois à la tête de tes parents qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ça non plus... » soupira William en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » ricana Charlie qui savait bien que ses parents ne lui en voudraient pas pour tout ça.

« Je suis désolé... » fit Willy en relevant la tête. « Bref, je peux aussi vous dire que c'est mon père qui a financé la boutique des jumeaux, avec la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ça, même Ronald n'est pas au courant. Je pourrais vous dire plein d'autres choses que vous ignorez, à propos de mon père, d'Hermione Granger, de Ronald, ou même de Ginevra, mais ce que je sais surtout, c'est que Bill a couché avec mon père, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. »

Un silence de mort prit place dans le salon du Terrier, alors que William Potter venait de lâcher sa bombe. Molly Weasley avait les yeux écarquillés, la main sur la bouche. Arthur regardait son fils comme pour le supplier de crier que tout ceci était faux, tout comme Charlie. Kingsley avait un visage neutre, attendant la suite des révélations.

« Que... Quoi ? » demanda Bill d'une voix blanche.

« Bonjour... Papa, » répondit William avec arrogance et hargne.

§§§

Des halètements s'étaient faits entendre dans la pièce, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour les deux hommes qui se fixaient droit dans les yeux durant ce qui leur sembla être des heures.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bill en se relevant brusquement.

« Tu as couché avec lui juste après la bataille de la tour d'astronomie. Ne le nie pas, je le sais. Et si je le sais, c'est que je suis tout simplement le fruit ce moment. Moment où tu as abusé de mon père. Et oui Bill... En cet instant même, dans ton temps, Harry Potter est enceint. »

Bill s'assit, sous le choc, pendant que tout le monde le regardait avec incompréhension et que Molly sanglotait dans ses mains. Alors, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était forcé à oublier depuis plus d'un mois :

 _Flash Back_

 _Bill fixait le plafond fissuré de l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors qu'une sensation étrange grouillait dans son thorax. Il avait l'impression qu'une bête féroce grognait en lui, se débattait, cherchait à se faire une place. Et c'était certainement le cas._

 _Il avait été mordu par Greyback quelques heures auparavant et, malgré que la lune n'ait pas été pleine, la morsure lui avait transmis la lycanthropie en faible dose : il était donc atteint de la maladie, même s'il ne souffrirait pas de transformation mensuelle. Malgré tout, il sentait qu'en lui, s'était développé un être à part entière._

 _Son loup._

 _Il en avait déjà parlé avec Remus, et savait beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous, notamment sur l'apparition d'un être sauvage, dans son âme et son esprit, qui pouvait prendre le contrôle à tout moment, et faire de lui un être primitif, violent, sanguinaire._

 _Pour les véritables lycanthropes, cette prise de contrôle apparaissait, mentalement et physiquement, durant la pleine lune. Pour lui, ça ne serait que mentale, et à n'importe quel moment._

 _A cet instant, il sentait le loup en lui se battre pour sortir. Les émotions et l'adrénaline l'avaient légèrement endormi jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ressentait les envies du loup ; il venait de naître et avait le besoin de sortir, de s'exprimer, de se déchaîner et de prouver que sa place était là, et pas ailleurs._

 _Il avait envie, de viande, de sang, de sexe..._

 _Bill, dont les iris s'étaient allongés et avaient grossi pour voir dans le noir, se redressa dans son lit, et arracha, avec ses ongles un peu plus longs et plus pointus que la normale, le bandage qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Il n'avait plus que de fines cicatrices, là où il avait été blessé quelques heures plus tôt ; le sang de loup garou faisait des miracles, les cicatrisations étaient bien plus rapides. Il enleva sa couverture, et se leva rapidement, déployant son corps engourdi._

 _Avec un grognement venant du fond de son thorax, il arpenta l'infirmerie. Les blessés avaient été nombreux durant cette bataille, l'odeur du sang était omniprésente et excitait la bête en lui._

 _Il passait devant les lits, humant les fragrances de chaque personne, qu'il connaissait ou non. Il faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il trouva un parfum plus alléchant que les autres, et d'après la feuille posée sur le lit, c'était celle de Neville Londubat. Malgré tout, il continua sa route, car dans ce mélange d'odeurs, il en percevait clairement une plus attirante que les autres._

 _Et plus il avançait, plus il la sentait. La personne qui possédait cette odeur serait à lui, ce soir. Il était en chasse et ne la laisserait pas partir. Alors il s'avança vers le coin le plus reculé de l'infirmerie et repéra le lit._

 _Il se glissa vers la personne étendue dans les draps blancs, et avec une sorte de fascination morbide, découvrit de ses yeux le corps allongé au dessus de la couverture._

 _Des pieds, inévitablement masculins, des chevilles fines à la peau halée, des mollets fermes couverts de poils noirs légèrement clairsemés et des cuisses musclées... Le reste était couvert de cette horrible blouse de malade, fournie par l'infirmière, mais le peu qu'il en voyait était indubitablement alléchant et à son goût._

 _Il n'avait jamais regardé les hommes, mais a priori, la bête en lui les préférait, ou en tout cas, n'était pas contre._

 _Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de sa proie. Il avait la mâchoire plutôt carrée, une légère barbe de deux jours, les pommettes hautes, les sourcils froncés, le front caché par une touffe de cheveux noirs comme la nuit, partant dans tous les sens._

 _Un grognement appréciateur résonna dans son thorax et réveilla son bel endormi._

 _Les paupières se soulevèrent et Bill vit apparaître une paire de billes vertes. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, réellement magnifiques._

 _Il baissa la tête et sortit sa langue, pour la faire courir sur la joue rappeuse de son compagnon d'une nuit. Cette caresse surprenante finit de réveiller sa proie qui haleta et eut un mouvement de recul._

 _Ce geste, bien qu'inconscient, ne plu pas au semi-lycanthrope qui gronda profondément et enserra les mains de sa proie d'une poigne solide._

 _« Bill ? » souffla le jeune homme. « Bill ! Que fais-tu ? »_

 _« Mien, » répondit Bill, avant de reprendre de sa langue, la caresse qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer._

 _Sa proie avait un goût digne de son odeur. Le sang et la mort imprégnaient sa peau et c'était entêtant pour la créature des ténèbres qu'il était devenu. Sa peau avait un goût de soleil, de terre, de sueur mais surtout de magie._

 _Oui, la magie suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, il était délectable._

 _« Bill ? Ce sont les effets de la morsure ? » demanda sa proie, complètement paniquée. « Bill réponds-moi ! »_

 _La deuxième main de Bill vint se plaquer contre la bouche du jeune homme, l'empêchant de parler et presque de respirer. Il se débattit, mais le briseur de sorts enjamba son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et l'empêcher de bouger._

 _Il continua de faire glisser sa langue sur le visage de sa proie et redescendit dans le cou, avant de remonter pour mordiller l'oreille. Il commença à se mouvoir sur le corps du jeune homme attisant son propre désir, et aussi – remarqua-t-il – celui de sa proie._

 _Il relâcha donc sa bouche et ses mains, pour pouvoir caresser son torse et passer une main dans ses cheveux._

 _« Bill, on ne peut pas... » souffla le jeune homme._

 _Le briseur de sorts gronda puissamment, défiant sa proie de bouger, montrant les dents alors qu'il éraflait la peau fine de son cou._

 _« Ok, Bill... Ok... On va faire ce que tu veux, ok ? Mais pas ici s'il-te-plaît... »_

 _Bill releva la tête, regardant son compagnon dans les yeux, cherchant si ce n'était pas une excuse pour s'enfuir. Il voyait bien les larmes embrumer ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sincère, mais Bill ne voulait pas perdre cette si belle proie._

 _Alors qu'il allait de nouveau emprisonner ses mains pour que le jeune homme ne s'échappe pas, celui-ci leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Pris de court, le semi-lycanthrope s'arrêta net avisant la sensation des lèvres sèches collées aux siennes. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, captura la nuque de son compagnon avec sa main, et approfondit le baiser._

 _Avec un grognement, Bill passa ses mains autour du corps de sa proie pour la serrer contre lui, tout en fourrageant ses cheveux avec sa main droite. Il pillait sa bouche avec passion, jouant avec sa langue, goûtant chaque recoin._

 _Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il entendit le jeune homme haleter puis souffler :_

 _« S'il-te-plaît... Bill... »_

 _Alors, le briseur de sorts se releva prestement, attrapa sa proie, nettement plus petite que lui et la jeta sur son épaule, avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Il allait trouver une salle, n'importe laquelle, n'importe où et ravager le corps à l'odeur alléchante qu'il transportait._

 _Lorsqu'il trouva enfin une porte ouverte, il entra dans la pièce qui s'avérait être une salle de cours et referma violemment la porte avant de traverser les rangées de table pour déposer sa charge sur le bureau._

 _Le jeune homme était étendu de tout son long, sur le bois et Bill se redressa un moment pour le regarder. Il avait toujours des larmes dans les yeux, ses cheveux étaient totalement désordonnés, ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle était irrégulier et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Sa blouse était remontée sur ses hanches dévoilant un boxer noir._

 _Bill grogna devant cette vision de pure débauche et passa l'une de ses griffes aiguisée sur la blouse du jeune homme pour le laisser en sous-vêtement. Il prit sa cheville et la souleva pour l'emmener à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, la mordilla, la lécha, avant de remonter, au genou, à la cuisse, puis à la hanche._

 _Il recommença avec l'autre jambe et remonta jusqu'au ventre. Le briseur de sort aimait cette peau à la saveur particulière. C'était comme goûter la magie, mais avec une saveur supplémentaire. La sueur, le soleil, le sang, l'excitation. C'était délectable._

 _Alors qu'il remontait à son cou, il grogna encore, son désir tendant son propre boxer. D'un geste violent, il déchira sa blouse et son sous-vêtement, avant de faire la même chose avec celui du jeune homme._

 _Il prit ensuite ses fines chevilles, et les posa sur ses larges épaules dévoilant toute son intimité._

 _Ce ne fut ensuite qu'un mélange de sueur, de cris, de grognements, de gémissements, de morsures, de sang..._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Bill sortit de ses souvenirs, pâle et haletant. Il se releva d'un mouvement vif et se précipita vers le porte parapluie pour y vomir son repas.

Il était profondément dégoûté par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait agressé sexuellement le meilleur ami de son frère. Il avait agressé un homme, un étudiant, un mineur et celui-ci était enceint. Par sa faute.

Quelques minutes auparavant, ce souvenir était lointain dans son esprit, comme s'il y avait assisté dans une autre vie et il n'avait certainement pas voulu se rappeler tout ça. Il avait continué sa vie comme elle avait commencé, refoulant ses souvenirs, enfouissant son loup au fond de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce jour-là, il avait vu le corps d'Harry profondément endormi à côté de lui, il l'avait rhabillé d'un sort et avait fait la même chose pour lui. Il avait trouvé une plume et un parchemin dans le bureau et lui avait écrit un message. Un message ridicule lui disant que cette nuit avait été géniale, qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il était avec Fleur et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça. Quel minable...

Le briseur de sort se redressa et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche avant de se tourner vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

Tous le regardaient, sauf William.

Son fils.

Il voulait tellement s'approcher, le regarder de plus près, s'assurer que c'était vraiment son fils et peut-être... Apprendre à le connaître.

Mais toute cette histoire... Il avait dit qu'il avait tué Harry... Qu'avait-il pu se passer ?

Ce fut Molly qui prit la parole la première. Elle sanglotait et peinait à aligner ses mots :

« Bill... Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce vrai ? »

Bill s'approcha et s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, les yeux dans le vide, l'air complètement hagard et dépassé.

« Je... Je l'ai agressé... » souffla Bill. « C'était mon loup... Son odeur... Je n'ai pas pu... »

Molly hoqueta alors que les épaules d'Arthur se voutèrent. Kingsley avait un pli inquiet sur le visage et Charlie regardait son frère, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte. Tous avaient l'air choqués.

Ce fut William, absolument pas dévasté par cette nouvelle,qui prit la parole de sa voix traînante :

« On se calme le dramaturge. Si tu te mets à pleurer, je pars d'ici. »

« Ne pars pas ! » s'exclama Bill, son ton sonnant plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre. « Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé... »

William regarda tout le monde et soupira.

« Bien que l'idée de te voir lynché par ta propre famille me plaise, tu n'as pas abusé de mon père. »

« Pardon ? »

« Harry Potter t'a trouvé cool dès la première fois où ses yeux se sont posés sur toi. Lorsqu'il t'a revu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a remarqué ce petit pincement au cœur au moment où vos regards se sont croisés, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment prêté attention à cause du danger imminent. À plusieurs autres occasions, lorsqu'il a vu des photos de toi, ou quand il a pu t'apercevoir, à chaque fois, il ressentait la même chose, » expliqua William avec une certaine tristesse, avant de reprendre :

« Après sa première expérience avec une fille, il a conclu que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Après t'avoir vu allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, le visage mutilé, il a compris. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il était trop jeune pour ça... Mais ça... Il a compris ça plus tard. Lorsque tu es venu le retrouver cette nuit-là, il aurait pu hurler, se débattre mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au fond, il en avait autant envie que toi, même si ça ne s'est pas passé de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu... » dit William, le regard un peu voilé.

« Disons que tu lui as légèrement forcé la main, mais je sais de source sûre, et par source sûre, je parle de mon parrain Charlie, qui a été son confident, que mon père a pris son pied cette nuit-là. »

« Je... Je suis ton parrain ? » s'exclama Charlie.

« Exact, » répondit William avec un grand sourire plein de tendresse – le premier depuis son arrivée – pour son parrain.

« Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Bill, interrompant l'instant.

William regarda Bill et son visage se ferma.

« Tu as pris la fuite, » cracha-t-il. « Tu lui as laissé un stupide mot, disant que c'était une erreur, et tu t'es enfui. Mon père n'a jamais eu le choix dans sa vie, n'a jamais eu son mot à dire, il n'a jamais eu de tendresse, tu lui en a offert et tu t'es barré ! »

Il s'était levé et avait commencé à hurler.

« Il était amoureux, il a connu sa première fois avec toi, et tu as quitté la pièce avant son réveil pour retrouver cette dinde ! »

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? » demanda Bill en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Car le jour où il l'a su, c'était le jour où vous êtes venus le chercher à Privet Drive. Hier si mes calculs sont bons... Remus a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, grâce à ses sens de loup-garou. Lorsqu'il l'a pris à part, pendant que vous vous prépariez, il l'a sommairement examiné, et en a conclu sa grossesse... Il la lui a annoncée, et mon père a voulu te le dire immédiatement... Mais c'est à ce moment que tu as parlé de ton mariage... Sans aucun tact... »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Bill d'une voix tremblante.

« Ensuite ? » ricana William. « Vous avez continué votre misérable petite vie, sans même vous souciez de lui. Vous avez profité de votre petite fête dans le jardin, sans même savoir qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il était en ce moment même en train de pleurer dans les bras de Remus, de lui demander comment il allait s'en sortir. Il était revenu bien avant que vous ne vous décidiez à prendre de ses nouvelles, » dit-il méchamment avant de reprendre :

« Vous lui avez demandé de participer à l'organisation de ce stupide mariage et il l'a fait. Il a pris sur lui pour assister à l'un des pires moments de sa vie, voir l'homme qu'il aimait, et dont il portait l'enfant, se marier à une autre ! » hurla William en se relevant.

« Ensuite ? » demanda Bill en regardant celui qui se disait son fils, raconter son histoire. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il apprenait.

« Tu t'es marié, » assena froidement le jeune homme.

« Et quand Bill l'a su ? Quand a-t-il su pour toi ? » demanda Charlie, inquiet.

« Il ne l'a jamais su... » répondit William, les yeux fermés, les poings crispés.

« Comment ? » demanda Bill en se relevant. « C'est insensé ! »

« Désolé _père_ , » grogna le jeune homme. « Il n'a jamais voulu te le dire car tu étais heureux de ton côté ! Il se considérait comme un chat noir, qui portait malheur et il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive du mal à toi, ta femme ou tes enfants ! »

Bill se tut, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

« S'il ne le sait pas... » murmura Charlie. « Comment puis-je être ton parrain ? »

« Car toi tu le sais, » répondit William en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » s'indigna Bill, une accusation dans la voix.

« Mais je ne suis au courant de rien ! » rétorqua Charlie sur la défensive.

« C'est vrai, » calma le garçon. « Charlie l'a appris plus tard, alors que mon père était à huit mois de grossesse je crois. Il a surpris une conversation entre Remus et Nymphadora et leur a ordonné de le laisser le voir. Ils ont accepté à condition qu'il ne dise rien à personne. C'était ça, ou il se faisait _oublietter_ sur place. »

« Cette histoire est insensée ! Comment personne n'a pu se rendre compte de sa grossesse, ou même de ta présence en plus de dix-sept ans. Harry vit avec nous, » déclara Bill.

« Qui a dit qu'il serait toujours avec vous ?! » demanda sournoisement William.

Molly hoqueta encore, avant de prendre la parole :

« Harry est parti ? »

« Il va assister au mariage, mais pendant la soirée, les Mangemorts vont attaquer le Terrier, » avoua le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde réagit, et la panique fut longue à être calmée, chacun partant de son avis pour éviter cela.

« Assez, » cria William. « Laissez-moi raconter mon histoire et ensuite vous ferez ce que vous aurez envie. »

Il jeta un œil sur chaque personne de l'assemblée avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Harry, Ron et Hermione ont une mission, confiée par Dumbledore et ils sont prêts à partir d'ici juste après le mariage. Seulement, avec la nouvelle de sa grossesse, mon père est en train de s'organiser autrement... »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Molly.

« Il va disparaître pendant l'attaque des Mangemorts, et vous ne le reverrez plus. Jamais. Sauf toi Charlie. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Molly qui était en train d'hyperventiler alors qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle ne reverrait plus l'un de ses fils.

« Il va disparaître de vos vies, et s'occuper de la mission de Dumbledore tout seul. »

« Mais... C'est impossible... »

« Insinuez-vous que mon père n'en est pas capable ?! » cracha William.

« Non, bien sûr, » reprit Molly. « Mais... comment fera-t-il ? »

« Il va trouver refuge chez Remus. Lui et Nymph, ils vont veiller sur lui pendant sa grossesse... » commença William. « Après ma naissance, il va se mettre à la recherche des objets qui lui serviront à vaincre Voldy. Seul. Moi, je vais être élevé par Nymph et Remus... Un peu aussi par Charlie qui viendra souvent me voir... Mon père... Il... »

William sanglotait à nouveau et Charlie vint le prendre dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur son accoudoir.

« Il viendra tous les soirs pour me lire un livre, ou me raconter une histoire avant de dormir... » souffla Willy.

 _Flash back (ou Flash forbward, ça dépend du point de vue)_

 _William était dans son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu avec des petites étoiles jaunes. Il avait environ huit ans et avait des cheveux mi-longs, roux, qui frôlaient ses épaules. Des petites lunettes carrées étaient posées sur son nez, et il manquait deux dents à son beau sourire. Sourire qu'il ne montrait pas, à ce moment-là, alors que Remus essayait de le faire dormir._

 _« Allez Willy, couche-toi maintenant que je te lise ton histoire... » soupira le loup-garou._

 _« Non ! » répondit le petit garçon en tournant la tête sur le côté, gonflant les joues. « C'est papa qui lit l'histoire ! »_

 _« Tu vois bien que papa n'est pas là louveteau... » dit Remus avec tristesse._

 _« Si ! Papa il vient toujours ! » répondit le petit garçon buté en croisant les bras._

 _« Et bien pas cette fois, il a été retenu, mais tu as école demain... Il faut dormir maintenant. »_

 _« Nan ! J'attends mon papa... » dit fermement William, les yeux brillants de larmes._

 _D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais son père n'avait loupé le moment du couché. Pas une seule fois. Même lorsqu'il était loin, même lorsqu'il était plongé dans son travail dans son bureau... Son père n'était pas très présent au quotidien... Mais pour l'histoire du soir, il était toujours là..._

 _« Willy... » souffla Remus en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux flamboyants, peiné pour ce petit garçon qu'il aimait comme son propre fils._

 _C'est alors qu'un bruit résonna dans la maison, les faisant sursauter. Remus serra sa baguette dans sa main alors que William sautillait sur place._

 _« Papa ! C'est papa ! »_

 _Un gémissement retentit, et Remus s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il vit apparaître une silhouette à la porte. Harry avait l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle, le corps voûté et le bras resserré contre son torse. Il était sale et fatigué, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement._

 _« Oui mon Willy, papa est là... » souffla-t-il._

 _Il se décolla du mur et avança difficilement jusqu'au lit, prenant un livre au passage. Il s'assit à la place que Remus venait de laisser et ouvrit l'ouvrage pour commencer l'histoire. Il fut cependant interrompu par le loup garou :_

 _« Harry... »_

 _« Ça va Remus, » le coupa-t-il._

 _William semblait voir la douleur de son père et son sourire avait disparu. Il ne disait rien, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait._

 _« Alors, » reprit Harry. « C'est l'histoire de Little Witch... »_

 _Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'histoire, William semblait enfin dormir et Harry souffla légèrement : il pouvait maintenant se soigner. Il se leva du lit et fut pris de vertiges._

 _« Merde Harry, » jura Remus comme rarement, en voyant la tache de sang qui s'étalait sur les draps. « Qu'as-tu encore fait ?! » demanda-t-il en le retenant par le bras pour lui éviter une chute._

 _« Ça va Remus... » murmura Harry._

 _« Non ça ne va pas ! » répondit celui-ci en le guidant vers la porte, après avoir nettoyé la tâche d'un sort._

 _Lorsque la porte fut refermée, William ouvrit les yeux et se leva prestement pour coller son œil devant la serrure, espérant voir ce qui se passait._

 _Effectivement, il vit la forme de son père s'effondrer sur le sol et le sang commencer à couler entre les lames du parquet. Il vit Remus se précipiter sur lui et déchirer d'un geste sa cape noire, pour découvrir une chemise anciennement blanche, couverte de sang._

 _Le petit William pleurait silencieusement, alors qu'il regardait son père inconscient sur le sol, et que Nymph accourait pour aider Remus qui déchirait la chemise, découvrant une plaie béante._

 _Alors, il se roula en boule sur le plancher et pleura, écoutant l'agitation derrière la porte, attendant le moindre signe, disant que son père allait vivre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, très tard dans la nuit._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

William sortit de son souvenir, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Mon père a passé douze ans de sa vie, à chasser ce monstre, à contrer les Mangemorts en dirigeant l'Ordre du phénix par le biais de Remus. Puis il l'a vaincu. Il a passé un an entre coma et rééducation, pour se remettre physiquement et moralement de son combat. »

Le jeune homme fit une pause, semblant réfléchir à un passé douloureux.

« J'avais treize ans lorsqu'il a pu prendre réellement son rôle de père, et j'étais... En pleine adolescence précoce... Je lui en voulais tellement... De m'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir été là. Je l'ai détesté à ce moment-là, » déclara William en baissant la tête.

« Je ne savais pas qui était mon autre père et j'aimais tellement mon parrain... Je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux pour lui ressembler, je me suis percé l'oreille pour être comme lui, j'adoptais les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes expressions, j'étais fier de lui ressembler. Sans savoir qu'en copiant Charlie, je copiais son frère Bill et, par la même occasion, qu'à chaque fois que mon père posait les yeux sur moi, c'était Bill qu'il voyait... Il n'a jamais rien dit... »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le salon, et William regarda encore les personnes présentes.

Arthur avait fini par s'affaler dans un fauteuil, et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Charlie l'enlaçait toujours et regardait encore son frère avec incompréhension. Kingsley était complètement captivé par lui et ne le lâchait pas du regard, toutes précautions envolées. Molly était repliée sur elle-même, rabattant son gilet contre sa poitrine, les yeux rouges.

Bill quand à lui oscillait entre le blanc et le vert, regardait parfois son fils, parfois la fenêtre du salon, donnant sur le jardin où la fête continuait, bien que ce ne soit clairement plus la même ambiance qu'auparavant.

« N'a-t-il jamais... refait sa vie ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Tu l'as marqué sombre crétin ! » cracha William.

Bill hoqueta et posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Non... Non c'est faux... »

« Évidement que si ! » grogna le jeune homme. « Personne n'a remarqué qu'il ne mettait que des cols roulés ?! Tu l'as mordu au cou et a imprégné la blessure de ta salive ! Il a cette petite cicatrice, qu'il cache comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Tu l'as fait tien ! »

« Non... Je m'en souviendrais... » déclara Bill, plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

« Je suis sûr qu'en creusant un peu, tu trouveras... Ce n'est pas en te voilant la face que tout va s'arranger. »

« Alors... Bill a mordu Harry, ça a fait de lui un loup-garou ? » demanda Molly.

« Non, il a fait de lui... Une sorte de compagnon. Bill peut continuer à voir qui bon lui semble et même se marier s'il le souhaite. Mon père aussi le peut, mais sera gêné le restant de sa vie... Une impression de trahison, de dégoût, de ne pas être à sa place... De toute manière, il n'a jamais voulu personne d'autre... » répondit Willy dont le regard s'assombrissait.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a passé dix-huit ans de sa vie à combattre Voldy. Les années suivantes, il s'est occupé de moi... Jusqu'à... hier. »

« Que s'est-il passé hier mon chéri ? » demanda Molly, appréhendant sincèrement la réponse.

« Il... Il m'a laissé une lettre dans son bureau. Il m'a avoué qu'il observait Bill de loin, depuis un moment... Et qu'il était sur une affaire importante pour Gringotts mais que c'était risqué et qu'il risquait de mourir. Alors il l'a faite à sa place, il a pu libérer les personnes prisonnières d'une sorte de boucle temporelle, mais en échange, il y a laissé la vie... »

Molly s'approcha et arracha le jeune homme au bras de Charlie pour l'étreindre avec force avant de le relâcher.

« C'était un suicide pur et simple... Mais le grand Harry Potter ne peut pas s'éteindre sans avoir sauvé un maximum de personnes. N'est-ce pas ? » dit William, la voix bourrée de sarcasme avant de reprendre :

« Il a attendu que je sois majeur pour faire une telle bêtise, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien pour moi. Il avait tout organisé avec la banque... Nymph a dû enfermer Remus cette nuit, pour ne pas qu'il vienne te dépecer vivant Bill... »

« Mais je n'en savais rien ! » cria Bill en se relevant vivement.

« Si tu avais écouté ton loup, comme Remus te le demande depuis hier ! Si tu avais fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi ! Si tu avais pris soin des émotions de mon père, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ! » hurla William en essayant de se jeter à nouveau sur Bill.

Il fut de nouveau ceinturé par Charlie qui, au lieu de se contenter de le maintenir, se colla contre son dos et embrassa sa tempe pour le calmer. Cela marcha plutôt bien car William se retourna dans l'étreinte et sanglota dans son cou.

« Comment connais-tu toute l'histoire de ton père ? » murmura Charlie.

« Tu m'as tout raconté… Un jour où j'ai été particulièrement méchant avec papa… Il t'en a voulu, il voulait me protéger, mais tu as bien fait… »

Tout le monde était bouleversé par ces révélations et il fallut un instant avant que quelqu'un ne parle à nouveau. Ce fut Kingsley qui prit la parole :

« Très bien jeune Potter... Êtes-vous conscient de la gravité de ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Molly laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Et bien oui, il vient d'un futur où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus ! Il vient de chambouler complètement le futur en nous révélant ces informations, plus rien ne se passera comme c'était prévu et peut-être que la Lumière ne vaincra jamais les Ténèbres à cause de lui. »

Alors que tout le monde pâlissait, prenant conscience de l'erreur qu'avait commise le garçon et s'attendant à le voir bouleversé, ils entendirent un rire froid et amer.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne le sais pas, » ricana William. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai remonté le temps d'environ dix-neuf ans sans en connaître les risques ? Je les connais tout aussi bien que vous. La différence, c'est que je m'en moque, » dit-il avec arrogance, ressemblant fortement à Harry à cet instant, lorsqu'il défiait Snape, Malfoy ou même Voldemort. Il reprit :

« Le monde sorcier peut bien crever à genoux, le monde Moldu peut bien disparaître, je m'en moque comme de ma première robe ! Mon père a grandi dans un placard, a été adulé puis détesté un nombre incalculable de fois ! Mon père a été trahi ! Mon père a souffert ! Mon père a sauvé le monde ! Et vous savez quoi ? Mon père a toujours été gentil... Mon père a toujours aidé... Mon père a toujours aimé... Mon père a toujours tout donné... Mon père a toujours été là pour tout le monde. »

Si au début il criait, sa voix n'était maintenant qu'un murmure. Il regarda Kingsley dans les yeux pour finir de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je me fiche de disparaître, que ma naissance n'ait finalement jamais eu lieu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est donner une chance à mon père. Une chance d'être heureux et d'avoir une vie meilleure... Elle ne pourra de toute façon pas être plus mauvaise que celle qu'il a eue. »

« Comment es-tu revenu dans le passé ? » demanda Arthur avec curiosité.

« Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier et de William Weasley, le meilleur briseur de sorts du pays. Je suis le sorcier le plus brillant de ma génération, » dit-il sans aucune prétention. « J'ai beaucoup de puissance et le courage qui fait de moi un Gryffondor, mon meilleur ami Teddy est un Serpentard rusé qui a accès à de multiples informations grâce à ses contacts. De plus, dans une vingtaine d'années, la magie sera bien plus évoluée que maintenant. »

« Vous êtes donc venu ici, seul, en ayant pleinement conscience du non respect des lois, du chaos dans lequel vous plongerez peut-être notre monde et de votre disparition probable. »

« Oui, » répondit solennellement William.

« Vous êtes conscient que je dois vous arrêter ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien... » dit Kingsley en croisant ses mains dans son dos. « Je vais de ce pas rentrer et profiter de cette fin d'après-midi avec ma femme, chez moi, où je suis d'ailleurs resté toute la journée. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée de rouquin et quitta le salon sans un regard en arrière. Après son départ, Molly se leva et se planta devant son fils Bill.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » souffla Bill.

« Moi je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, » dit Arthur d'une voix dure. « Tu vas rompre tes fiançailles et prendre tes responsabilités envers Harry ! »

« Mais je... J'aime Fleur ! Et il a dit que j'aurais des enfants avec elle ! » dit-il en désignant William.

« Des enfants qui ne sont pas encore conçus Bill ! Il y a un enfant par contre qui a besoin de toi en ce moment même. »

« Mais je... »

« Cesse de faire ton Gryffondor borné et fait face à tes responsabilités. Rien n'est de la faute d'Harry et pourtant il est en train de tout assumer tout seul ! »

Bill était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait un enfant... Avec Harry ! Mais il était amoureux de Fleur et engagé à elle. S'il lui disait pour Harry, elle serait sûrement très fâchée... Non, il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais... Harry...

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Molly qui vint s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où il était assis et prit son visage en coupe.

« Bill... Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les loups-garous. Tu l'as en toi, même s'il sort moins souvent qu'un véritable loup... Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait partie de toi et tu dois pleinement l'accepter pour que ton choix te corresponde totalement... »

Bill, hypnotisé par les paroles de sa mère, et sa douceur, acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient légèrement fendues, et le bleu de ses yeux était cerclé d'or.

Oui, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire...

§§§

Lorsque Harry rentra ce soir là, une ambiance pesante planait sur le Terrier.

Lui qui avait pensé qu'ils seraient encore tous en train de faire la fête, avait peur d'avoir été repéré lors de son évasion et que tout le monde soit à sa recherche.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine à pas de loup, et lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil, s'arrêta net. Arthur était assis à sa place habituelle et avait le visage fermé. Molly était debout contre l'évier et tenait une tasse de thé, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Bill et Charlie discutaient à mi-voix, assis à table.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir discrètement, que Bill avait relevé la tête vers lui. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et vint se poster devant lui.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Harry se retrouva serré dans une étreinte d'ours - ou plutôt de loup - et Bill murmura à son oreille :

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry... Je ne vais pas me marier avec Fleur. Je vais t'aider avec cet enfant et si je ne te promets pas de t'aimer pour le moment, je te promets de vous protéger, toi et notre fils et de vous apporter tout ce que je pourrais vous donner. »

Harry se blottit dans l'étreinte de Bill, peut-être que sa vie ne serait pas aussi triste finalement...

FIN


End file.
